The invention relates to a joint for high-voltage and very high-voltage plastic cable having a conductor and at least one surrounding insulating sheath, this joint comprising an elastic stretchable electrical sleeve insulator having an electrically conducting stress-controlling body, for screening cable conductor connecting elements received in an inner space defined by the stress-controlling body, an insulating body surrounding the stress-controlling body, and an electrically conducting sheath surrounding completely or partially the insulating body, the sleeve insulator having at least one axial close-fitting passage merging into the space in the stress-controlling body for receiving a cable end.
A joint of this type is used for connecting a high-voltage and a very high-voltage plastic cable to at least one other cable, a high-voltage switch or a high-voltage transformer, and is known from DE-B-1,665,222.
In connections of high-voltage plastic cables, in particular in high-voltage sleeves, it is important that they can be assembled in the field rapidly and, if possible, by untrained personnel. A sleeve connection having preferably a minimum number of components, which have all been completely inspected electrically beforehand and which can be placed rapidly in each other with a limited number of man-independent operations, offers the maximum operating reliability and safety. In connections of plastic cables for very high voltages it is very important that, after assembly of the connection, the mutual positions of the components are precise so that the necessary electrical insulation values are complied with. Furthermore, the cost price must be kept low.
In the case of joints for high-voltage and very high-voltage plastic cable according to the state of the art, i.e. DE-B-1,665,222 mentioned above, the cable conductor connecting elements are made up as a connecting clamp for fixedly connecting the cable conductors. Assembly in the field is time-consuming and man-dependent and a good inspection of the electrical characteristics of the connection is not readily possible and only to a limited extent, and the operating reliability of these connections is less well guaranteed.